


A keeper

by Spook_boogie4



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook_boogie4/pseuds/Spook_boogie4
Summary: “Alluka, what in the world are you doing? And who is that? “ The cotton haired male pointed to a boy around his age thoroughly dirty, with messy hair and occasional bruises.“Look at the poor thing” Alluka declared “he must be lost or gone astray. “Killua raised a brow.“Alluka he’s not a dog."Or is he





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Alluka and Gon become very good friends. Even before Killua and Gon have their connection

Killua was bored out of his mind. Spending time on the crack of a tree was really not the best way to spend the afternoon. He sighed when he realised it was time to have lunch. That would lighten his spirit a bit.  But when Alluka,  his beloved sister, cried his brother’s name in distress, behind the bushes, he immediately jumped down to assist her.  When he arrived there Killua realised it was not a cry of distress.  More like an enthusiastic one. He closed in.

“Alluka, what in the world are you doing? And who is _that_? “ The cotton haired male pointed to a boy around his age thoroughly dirty, with messy hair and occasional bruises.

“Look at the poor thing” Alluka declared “he must be lost or gone astray. “

Killua raised a brow.

“Alluka he’s not a dog. “He then faced the mysterious boy. “Ok dude, what’s your name and how did you sneak in our mansion’s territory? “

The black haired boy looked sideways with a saddened expression.

“I… I was abandoned I think. “

Alluka’s expression only seemed to grow more concerned by the second.  Killua couldn’t not feel any empathy for the stray boy either. But he still kept his guard up.

“I’m gonna leave. I just thought I would find some food here y’know.. “

“NO! “ Alluka hugged the boy “I’m keeping it.”

Killua facepalmed. He had to be the bigger one in this.

“Alluka, one: He is not your personal source of entertainment and two: You can’t even take care of yourself. “

Gon’s expression lightened.

“I could help. “

Killua snorted.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I could do laundry or gardening or even take care of your little sister.”

Killua’s eyes went wide.

“How’d you know she was my sister? You two don’t seem to have talked about that.”

“He’s your resemblance. Besides, your blue eyes are one in a million.” Gon grinned from ear to ear.

Alluka was already blushing. “He’s so sweet brother. Pretty please? He can play with me. I’ll take care of him instead.” She giggled.

Killua furrowed his brows. “First of all, no one talks so non-chalantly about taking care of my cute little sister.” He then faced Alluka. “He might be a killer for all we know.”

Just then Alluka’s expression darkened a little. “And what are we supposed to be then, brother?”

Killua’s breath seemed to be cut off. He then looked again at the “poor boy” covered in dust and bruises. His heart clenched.

“FIne.” The white haired boy gave in. “Do what you want with him. Shelter him, give him food, whatever but don’t let mom and dad find out you got yourself a dog.” This was meant to come across pretty mean but to Gon it had no effect. He was just grateful.

“You can call me Gon.” He claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the sparse rays of the sun coming out of his window seemed to blind Killua. He stretched just like a cat and then looked out of the window only to see his sister and that random boy doing some sort of morning exercise routine. He sighed heavily and then put one of the pillows on his face. So it was not a dream huh.

After eating some light breakfast he made his way downstairs in the yard only to find Gon and Alluka preoccupied by another activity: hanging the washouts. Killua’s presence wasn’t noticed until he asked in an annoyed tone:

“What are you two doing this time?”

“Oh, morning Killua!” Gon greeted without disconnecting himself from the prior activity. In exchange Alluka did leave hanging loosely one shirt only to turn back and say:

“Morning bro! What’s with the grumpy face?” She always liked to tease Killua no matter the circumstances. Killua just flicked her forehead in retaliation and addresed the boy again:

“Why do you seem to be good at everything?” Killua snorted. “First, before I went to bed last night Alluka came all happy in my room to show me the braids you did for her. Secondly, you prepared some sort of “secret dinner” after the dinner we just had! And how did you even make her like fish, he hates fish. God, who are you anyways? You being here is giving me more headaches than usual.”

Gon then turned to face Killua and closed the distance between them considerably.

“Maybe because you’re just a spoiled brat and I learned a thing or two living in the country side?”

Killua’s mouth went ajar. Alluka was trying to stiffle the laugh.

Having this opportunity to be so close Killua couldn’t not notice the tanned skin, calloused hands, bright golden eyes and wide back. All proof of what the boy had just claimed.

Killua raised his hand to smack him but Gon backed off at the last minute.

“So you are a country bumpkin.” Killua said through gritted teeth.

“And you are not as bad as I thought. I mean your reflexes are amazing. It’s just that I was a bit better before you caught me.” Gon had the audicity to say.

Killua’s face was all red by now. How dare this dumb guy come into his house and act like he owned the place? Or the backyard at least...He then turned to Alluka trying to feign indifference:

“You shouldn’t leave your dog act like he wants, he might just bite you someday. Or is he just bark and no bite?”After staying that, Killua wouldn’t stay any second longer so he just waved his hand dismissively.

Gon just laughed. “Your brother is very interesting.”

Alluka returned the figure. “He is, right? That’s why I love him very much.”

Gon couldn’t help himself and shouted: “Don’t worry Killua, I organised your panties by colours when I did the laundry.”

Alluka couldn’t believe her ears and burst out laughing hard. Killua was fuming through his ears. He turned around and started chasing Gon, this being the beginning of something they couldn’t even dream yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Remind me again” Killua said while walking down the mansion’s halls “where do you even keep Gon so mom and dad won’t spot him? “

Alluka was munching on a cheap candy.

“Oh, that’s easy. “ She stopped sucking on it. “He’s living in my room. “

Killua halted only to cough on his own spit.

“Your room?! “

Alluka grinned mischiveously. “What would you rather he stayed in your room? “

Killua shook his head.

“Couldn’t you have like put it in the basement? “

“Brother” Alluka took a serious stance “I live in the basement. “

Killua’s cheeks got coloured in deep red.

“Oh, right. “

“He’s really nice and he pats my head when I’m sad. “

“I do that as well. “Killua mumbled under his breath.

“I know. But he also kisses my forehead and sometimes cheeks as goodnight. “

Killua went wide-eyed.

“That’s it. “ He fumed. “Where’s that bastard? “

Coincidentally he was laying down on the grass thinking when Killua exited the house.

“Gon!” He shouted “Or whatever your dog name is. “

Gon lazily got up resting his weight on his elbows.

“What’s up Killua? “

Killua pointed accusatorily at him.

“Don’t “What’s up” me. How old do you think Alluka is? “

Gon took his thinking poisition with two fingers holding his chin.

“Hmm… somewhere around 14?”

“Exactly. You are one perceptive caveman. Now, how old are you?,”

Gon frowned. “I suppose the same age as you. 16-17?”

“I’m 16.” Killua showed a blank expression.

“Cool, same. High-five! “ Gon smiled widely but his hand was left hanging in the air. Killua maintained his poker face.

“And you know there are some sort of changes… when kids hit puberty right?” Killua was starting fidgeting by now.

Gon didn’t catch it until several minutes. “Oh, are you afraid Alluka’s gonna develope a crush on me? “ Gon motioned with his hand for Killua to come closer. When he did so, their faces inches apart, Gon whispered: Too late. That was the last drop. Killua wanted to yank him by the shirt but because of his anger he missed. Gon laughed when he fully got up.

“Calm down. I could never do anything bad or hurt your sister. She’s been so good to me, I’ll be grateful for my entire life. “

Hearing those words Killua’s anger subdued by a bit.

“Either way you’re staying in my room, you’ll be sleeping on the floor like the dog that you are. Do I need to buy you a collar? “Killua smirked trying to have an effect on Gon.

Gon thought for a few seconds.

“If you want to claim me then yeah. “

Killua took the neareast rock and aimed at the spikey haired boy. His ears were burning but he didn’t miss this time.


	4. Chapter 4

“Uhm, so, how are we supposed to sleep?”  Gon scratched the back of his head.

“Easy. As I said you’ll be sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag or whatever makes you feel comfortable and I, naturally, on my bed.” Killua spoke triumphantly. That should have sting a little...right?

“But your bed is a double bed.” Gon pouted.

“I see no point in that affirmation.” Killua closed his eyes proudly.

Suddenly Gon just jumped in the warm and fuzzy double bed which, really, should be shared.

“Hey, get off! I bet you didn’t even wash yourself after following that muddy path in the forest.”

Gon just smiled and dragged Killua with him by the hand. The latter was taken by surprise.

“What do you think you’re...wahh”

They were now both resting pretty comfortably and Gon decided to face Killua in a serious manner:

“Relax Killua, please. Why are you such a stuck up?”

The way Gon’s eyes glinted in the room’s shadows made no room for Killua to lie. His breath hitched.

“Or rather…” Gon guessed “why are you so stressed out?”

Killua decided to act in a petulant way. “It’s none of your business.”

Gon just snorted his nose. “Y’know this defense mechanism won’t last too long.”

Killua looked at him pierciengly. “What do you know about me HUH?” he almost yelled.

Gon was a bit startled by the reaction but showed a sorrowful expression. It must really hurt for the white haired boy to act this way.

“Is it…”Gon whispered “about your mom and dad?”

Killua looked more intently at Gon, without the initial embarrasment. He was actually looking at Gon.

“Right on the money. They are pretty awful. You being here means additional danger. They can’t stand my sister as messed up as it sounds. And I’m supposed to be their heir in business or something. To heck with that… I just want to be me and free.” Killua lowly confessed.

Just then Killua felt something warm on his hand. It was Gon’s firm but safe grip.

“I could see you were hurting. That’s why teasing you seemed a more appropriate approach to talk to you.” Gon smiled genuinely which made Killua’s heart make an, unknown until then, flip.

“Then what’s your story? Who abandoned you? Saying I’m hurting and all that. When you’re obviously the one in more pain.”

Hearing those words Gon’s world stop for a few minutes. His breath stopped.

“Hey” Killua shook him “you okay?”

“Yes, I am fine.” Gon hadn’t ever consider the possibility of what could be sleeping inside of him. What kind of evil creature be it wanted or unwanted.

“My dad did. And I don’t want to find him any time soon, not until I sort out my feelings. But I was taken away from my aunt whom I consider a real  mom, Mito.” He then exhaled heavily. “But you see, two days ago I couldn’t find her. My neighbours told me she saw her at 5 in the morning packing some stuff and then puff… she was gone.” Gon smiled sadly. “First your dad then the person you appreciate most on Earth. What a pretty outcome.”

For the first time that Gon had arrived, Killua didn’t consider him a nuisance at all. He was hurt by Gon’s words and the boy’s suffering seemed to matter more than his own. They were still somehow barely holding hands but Killua tightened the grip. With a faint blush Killua wasn’t even aware of, not facing him Killua said:

“It’s fine, you can sleep on the bed but no funny business.”

Gon’s eyes lit like fireworks. Killua was finally warming up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning there seemed to be something changed in the way Killua treated Gon. It was not the fact he felt like throwing a pity party for him, the white haired boy was certainly not the type. He was more the type of finding solutions. But being abandoned somehow by the two people you love the most must hurt like hell even for such a seemingly bright person like Gon. So yeah, maybe Killua did show a glint of pity in his glance when watching Gon.

 

“Brother” Alluka tugged at Killua’s shirt.

 

“Yes, Alluka, what it is?” He woke up from his reverie.

 

“How come you haven’t shouted at Gon today? Or pick a fight? Or do anything to disturb my playmate?”

 

Indeed, Killua hadn’t that day.

 

“Seesh” the snow haired boy poked Alluka’s forehead “One. I don’t always pick fights. Two. What about your playmate he was the one teasing me.”

 

Alluka chuckled. “Yeah but the air between you two kind of changed, didn't it?”

 

Killua pondered the thought.

 

“Something happened since you two started sleeping together. Fishyyy.” Alluka poked Killua in the ribs.

 

“Don’t say it like that “sleeping together” GOD.” Killua's blush reached his neck quickly.

 

Alluka started laughing merrily while Gon, who was picking up the dry sheets from outside, started wondering about the commotion. He waved to them:

 

“Hey, what’s up guys?”

 

Killua’s heart thumped. He shouted. 

 

“None of your business.” Gon pouted at that.

 

Killua tickled Alluka and then showed a sincere smile. “Look, I’m going to help this guy find the ones he cares most about.” He looked dearily at Alluka who could barely stop laughing. “He is a good and honest guy. He deserves it, really. So I’m going to help him no matter what it takes.”

 

Alluka looked seriously at Killua and then hugged him tightly.

 

“You’re a good man, bro. I’ll do anything to help Gon as well. He told me about it too the last few days we stayed together. I’m going to help him too…he deserves it.”


End file.
